Traveling Through the Stars with Rose Tyler
by JayBree339
Summary: A Doomsday AU fic. Rose does not leave after Doomsday and travels with The Doctor through time and space :)
1. Chapter 1

** Here is the first chapter. Sorry its so short but I will try to get the next Chapter out as soon as I can.**

**-Jaymie **

****Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who, but i asked for it for my birthday ;) ****

"ROSE, HOLD ON!" The Doctor desperately reached for her. He watched his best friend and companion attempt the struggle for life and death. Rose glanced at the Doctor, his expression filled with as much fear as her own. Before continuing her mission to fix the lever.

"I gotta get it upright!... Woah!" Just as Rose reached for the slipping leaver, a screaming Dalek came and knocked the lever into it's rightful place, missing Rose's arm by an inch. Rose flinched as sparks flew around her. Rose never thought she'd feel so grateful to a Dalek. If she ever saw a Dalek again, she'd have to give it an honest thanks before blowing it to bits.

Shortly after the wind dulled down and the void closed. The Doctor and Rose stood shocked for a moment, but then ran to each other. The Doctor scooped her up and spun her around a couple times before setting her down and pulling apart slightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" The Doctor said his voice raw with fear and relief.

"You can't get rid of me!" Rose laughed giving him one of her signature smiles with her tongue between her teeth.

"The void, its closed for good now?" Rose asked sadly already knowing the answer. The Doctor nodded solemnly in response. Rose looked down her eyes filling up with tears. The doctor pulled her into a hug once more. Rose cried softly on his shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back allowing her to mourn.

"Come on." he whispered sweetly taking her hand as he lead her back to the TARDIS

**** Wow! So the next chapter will be out soon :) sorry this one was so short. Please review :)** **


	2. Doomsday 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated this in a while. I had an extremely busy week and had practically no time to work on this. So sorry. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter :)**

**-Jaymie :D**

**** Disclaimer: Oh please give me Doctor Who for my Birthday, but for now Doctor who belongs to BBC!** **

"ROSE I THINK I FOUND ONE!" shouted an excited Doctor. They had been looking for little gaps between the universe for the past week.

Rose tripped into the council pulling on her sweater.

"If I just... THERE!" The Doctor exclaimed fiddling with the TARDIS controls before turning to Rose and saying in a calmer voice "Now think of your mum, dad, and Mickey and hopefully they will follow you voice" Rose nodded and closed her eyes thinking of nothing but her family while The Doctor fiddled with controls.

Suddenly the TARDIS faded into a beach but to Roses surprise her feet were still on the TARDIS ground. Her mum, dad and Mickey turned around to see her. Rise felt tears come to her eyes but she managed to push them down.

"Where are you?" Rose's mum Jackie asked

"Inside the TARDIS." Rose replied solemnly "we're in orbit around a supernova. The Doctors burning up a sun for me to say goodbye."

"You look like a ghost." Jackie practically interrupted not wanting to think of this as goodbye. Rose said something to the Doctor then faded into a full image.

"Can I..." Jackie asked reaching towards her daughter.

"No." Rose replied tears filling up her eyes " I'm still just an image. Try and the both universes rips in half." Jackie gave a half laugh to this comment.

"So where are we? Where did he gap come out?" Rose asked changing the subject and blinking back her tears for her mum's sake.

"Were in Norway." Jackie replied

"Norway, right." Rose stated slightly perplexed

" About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'." Jackie stated clearing things up.

"Dalek?!" Rose asked perplexed having hoped the she would never hear that dreaded word again.

"Dårl-IG!" Jackie exclaimed "Its Norwegen for bad."

"It translates to Bad Wolf Bay" Rose's dad Pete reported. Rose laughed at the irony of this but sobered up almost immediately.

"How long have we got?" Mickey asked finally piping up.

"About two minutes" Rose choked out tears forming in her eyes once more.

"ummm well... Oh. I'm pregnant!" Jackie said thinking of things to say.

"Really!" Rose exclaimed "Boy or Girl?"

"We don't really want to to know." Pete reported, but by the look in his eyes you could tell that he wanted to know but Jackie refused. Rose smiled but sobered up almost imediantly.

"You're all dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead." Rose said her voice cracking on the last word tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, she brushed them away before continuing "But here you are living a life day after day."

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Jackie asked crying too because she already knew the answer.

"You can't." Rose practically whispered tears falling thick and fast.

"What are you going to do?" Jackie asked trying her best not to cry.

"Oh I've got him," Rose replied gesturing back to the doctor still softly crying but try to keep a light hearted conversation "same old life."

"I love you sweetheart." Jackie said tears streaming down her face

"I love you too mum." Rose replied sobbing her heart out

"Rose..." Jackie started but it was too late, the image faded before there eyes

Rose stared facing the spot in the TARDIS where her mum, dad and Mickey used to be. Silent tears streamed down her face. Rose turned back to The Doctor and stood in silence for a moment before falling into his arms sobbing. The Doctor rubbed circles on her back allow her to mourn. Rose clung to his jacket tears of grief pouring down her face. The Doctor only broke the hug to notice a redhead in a wedding dress facing the TARDIS doors.

"What!" He practically shouted in surprise. The mysterious redhead bride yelped gaping in surprise. Rose turned around to see what The Doctor was staring at. When she noticed the Bride she looked equally surprised.

"What?!" The Doctor shouted extremely shocked.

"Who are you?" The Bride asked just as confused as The Doctor.

"But..." The Doctor said looking around pathetically confused.

"Where am I?" The Bride shouted getting more confused by the minute

"What?!" The Doctor shouted

"What the hell is this place?" The Bride screamed

"WHAT?!" The Doctor shouted

**Wow. Cliff-hanger. See you guys in the ****_The Runaway Bride. _****Please review, I love reading your comments on the story. :D******


	3. Runnaway bride 1

**Hey :D I finally finished the first Chapter of ****_The Runaway Bride. _****The next chapter should be up soon :) anyways hope you enjoy this chapter **

**- Jaymie ******

**Disclaimer I still don't own Doctor who :(**

"What?!" The Doctor shouted extremely shocked.

"Who are you?" The Bride asked just as confused as The Doctor.

"But..." The Doctor said looking around pathetically confused.

"Where am I?" The Bride shouted getting more confused by the minute

"What?!" The Doctor shouted

"What the hell is this place?" The Bride screamed

"WHAT?!" The Doctor shouted

"You can't do that, I wasn't... we're in flight! That is- that is physically impossible! How did-?" The Doctor rambled in confusion

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now - where am I?" The Bride screamed in anger covering up a hint of fear. The Doctor stared at her in confusion for a couple seconds before stating

"Inside the TARDIS."

"The what?" The Bride asked confused

"The TARDIS." The Doctor reported annoyed.

"The what?" The Bride asked a little more roughly

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor screamed getting angry. He turn back to the controls to keep himself from slapping the Bride.

"The what?"

"It's called the TARDIS."

The Bride was now furious "That's not even a proper word!" she screamed "You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

The Doctor watches her rant, looking her up and down with utter confusion.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" To The doctors cofusion the Bride answered with:

"Your best friend."

"Hold on, wait a minute - what're you dressed like that for?" The Doctor asked as if suddenly noticing the fact that she was in a bridal gown. Rose shook her head sadly in the background at the patheticness of the question.

"I'm going ten pin bowling." The Bride answered sarcastically before yelling "Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!" The Doctor began to fiddle with the TARDIS controls as The Bride continued to rant on.

"I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you- I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" The Doctor cried raising his hands in a surrender.

"We're having the police on you! Me and my husband - as soon as he is my husband - we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" The Bride screeched The Doctor does not reply, engrossed in operating the controls. Donna notices the doors and rushes over to them. The Doctor looks up in alarm, hurrying after her.

"No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't-!" too late the Bride opened the doors and is now looking upon the supernova. Her mouth falls open slightly. Rose noticing the commotion comes and joins them.

"wow thats beautiful" Rose though "no... this is horrible this is the sun The Doctor burnt for me to say goodbye" at the thought that she was not going to see her family ever again she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. The Doctor noticed this and pulled her into a one arm hug. Rose smiled at him to prove that she was ok before shrugging out from under his arm.

"You're in space. Outer Space. This is my... spaceship. It's called the 'TARDIS'." The Doctor reported

"How am I breathing?" the Bride asked

"The TARDIS is protecting us." Rose told her finally piping up

"Who are you guys then?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler. You?"

"Donna."

"Human?" Rose asked

"Yeah. Is that optional?" Donna said confused

"Well, it is for him." Rose replied gesturing towards the Doctor with her thumb.

Donna glances around at them, but there's not much room for more surprise.

"You're an alien." she stated barely audible

"Yep!" the Doctor responded with a big smile "well just me, not Rose" Donna hesitated before reporting:

"It's freezing with these doors open." The Doctor slammed them shut and darted back to the console.

"But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This- this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..." Suddenly he grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes, all the while muttering an endless flow of techno-babble. Donna is stuck silent with confusion.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic—" Donna interrupts him by slaping him across the face.

"What was that for?" The Doctor cried in confusion before turnign to Rose and saying "She slapped me!" Rose just raised her eybrows in response quietly giggling over how much he looked like a little child who had a toy stolen from him.

"Get me to the church!" Donna screamed. The Doctor dropped his instruments and went back to the controls.

"Right! Fine! We don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System."

"There are lots of Solar Systems" Rose muttered to herself. Donna suddenly spots a coat slung over one of the railings. She snatches it up.

"I knew it. Acting all innocent." Donna said walking over to the Doctor and Rose and shows them the coat. "I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?" Rose looks at what Donna is holding, her face falls almost immediately"

"Thats my mum's" Rose stated sadly

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?"

"She's gone." Rose said simply

"Gone where?" Donna asks not realy getting it

"I lost her."

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me." Donna screamed not releasing the power of her words. Roses eyes flooded with tears once more as she snatched the jacket off Donna hugging it to her chest and ran off back into the TARDIS somewhere, the Doctor assumed it was her room.

"What does she mean by 'lost'?"

"Right! Chiswick." the Doctor said mad that Donna had upset Rose. He turned back to the controls

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. the next one will be up soon. Please review i love reading your reviews :) **


	4. Runnaway bride 2

**Hey! I have been busy with some work but i got the next chapter done. Anyways i won't keep you.**

**-Jaymie**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of Doctor Who... YET! O_o :P **

Donna walked out of the TARDIS and began to familiarize herself with her surroundings. shocked at what she found she screamed "I said 'Saint Mary's'. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

The Doctor exists the TARDIS and begins stroking her door. Rose exist sholtly after cirous of what The Doctor is so concerned about. "Something's wrong with her..." stated sadly with Donna beside him rolling her eyes. "It's like she's... recalibrating!"

He rushed back into the TARDIS going to the council Rose hot on his trail "She's digesting." he remarked. Outside Donna's mouth dropped open as she finally saw the size of the outside of the TARDIS compared to the inside. The doctor oblivious to this asked the TARDIS "What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" But Donna isn't listening - she's pacing around the outside of the TARDIS, feeling the walls in utter bewilderment.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you... have you seen lights in the sky? Or... did you touch something? Something- something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or... who're you getting married to?"

All the while, Donna has completed her circuit of the TARDIS and has popped her head back inside, as if to check whether she wasn't just imagining how big it was. Having confirmed this, she stumbles backwards, hands over her mouth.

"Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" the Doctor rambled on practically to himself

But the strangeness of the TARDIS is too much for Donna, she runs. The Doctor and Rose run after her.

"Donna!" the Doctor screamed

"Dang It!" Rose muttered

Eventually Rose and the Doctor catch up taking a minute to catch there breath before Rose said "Donna."

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married." Donna interupted

"Come back to the TARDIS." Rose said sweetly

"No way. That box is too... weird."

"It's... bigger on the inside, that's all." Rose said taking her shoulders " She may seem strange but shes my home." Donna sighed and looked down at her watch. "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it." Donna whispered suppressing her tears.

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." The Doctor suggested

"How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?"

Donna stops and stares at him suddenly ticked off again

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said "Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets"?!"

"This man you're marrying - what's his name?" Rose asked trying to stop the doctor from causing anymore trouble

"Lance." Donna responded suddenly all loved up

"Good luck Lance" the Doctor muttered to himself

"Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" sreamed mad again before running off.

"I'm- I'm not... I'm not... I'm not from Mars." The Doctor feebly muttered before grabbing Rose's hand and running after Donna.

Donna runs down a busy street. screaming out "Taxi!"

The Doctor and Rose join in on her chant her. The taxi ignores them.

"Why's his light on?" Donna said perplexed

"There's another one!" cried out running to try to catch it barely missing getting hit by another car. "Taxi!" she cried softer this time

The Doctor runs out on the road to get a very stunned Rose before asking Donna "Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." she replied as another taxi drives past, the driver hooting his horn.

"Stay off the scotch darlin'!" he called out

"They think I'm drunk."

Two guys in their car yelled out of the window as they drive past. "You're fooling no-one, mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" The Doctor looked Donna up and down before raising his eyebrows in agreement

"Hold on, hold on." Rose said before putting her fingers between her lips and whistling, long and piercing, causing Donna and the Doctor to wince and cover their ears. However, it attracts the attention of a taxi, which grinds to a halt before them. The Doctor, Donna and Rose clamber in the back seat.

"When did you learn to do that?" The Doctor asked

"My mum went out with this bloke from..." her voice trailed off thinking about her mum. The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it for comfort, Rose simple smilled back at him.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just... hurry up!" Donna instructed the driver

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today."

"Oh, my God! Have you got any money?"

"Um... no. And you?" Rose asked the Doctor

"Nope. Donna?"

"POCKETS!" Donna screamed in fury

The taxi screeches to a halt and they're out. The Doctor slams the door.

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna yelled as the taxi drove off. "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit."

"Is it Christmas again?" Rose asked vaguely surprised.

"Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."

She hits her, having spotted something in the distance.

"Phone box!" Donna smiled as they rushed towards it. "We can reverse the charges!"

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" Rose asked curious

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine - lovely."

They reach the phone box, the Doctor holds the door open for Donna.

"What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 1-0-0?" Donna asked

"Just- just call the direct." The Doctor sighed pressing his sonic screwdriver to the receiver.

"What did you do?" Donna demmanded

"Something- Martian. Now, phone. I'll get money!"

He sprinted to the nearest cash machine. Rose staying with Donna. The man currently using it in front of him is being aggravatingly slow. The Doctor hops from foot to foot impatiently.

"Ohh, answer the phone!" Donna complained dialing again and leaving a message. "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in— Oh, my God- I dunno where I am! It's... it's a street. And there's WH Smith... but it's definitely Earth."

The Doctor is still waiting to use the cash machine, growing more agitated by the second. Finally the man in front of him leaves. The Doctor darts forwards, casting a furtive look about him before using his sonic screwdriver to retrieve cash from the machine. The Doctor takes the cash. His eye is caught by a row of masked Santa's playing trumpets a short distance away. He watches them, remembering his last encounter with similar Santa's, suspicions aroused.

Donna leaves the phone box, out of breath. She approaches a woman at random on the street. Rose following her.

"Excuse me... I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas."

"Taxi!" Donna calls

A taxi pulls up beside her - she converses with the driver for a few seconds before shouting back to the Doctor. "Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court." Rose unsure of what to do follows Donna into the car. The taxi it drives away just as the Doctor notices that the driver is a masked Santa.

"Rose, Donna!"

But they've gone - the Doctor looks back at the Santa's playing the trumpets. One of them lowers his trumpet ominously. Now all three of them are held like weapons - the Doctor sonics the cash machine causing notes to fly everywhere and there is mad scramble and confusion as people run around trying to catch the money and stuff it into their pockets. The Doctor runs back in the direction of the TARDIS.

_"Great Rose and Donna are stuck in a taxi with an evil santa and I still don't know what brought Donna to the TARDIS." _The Doctor thought

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am thinking about bringing the Bad Wolf back soon so please post in your reviews if you think I should. Bye :D **


	5. AUTHORS NOTE :)

**sorry i have not posted in a while. My computer crashed and deleted all my work and the internets down (I'm posting this at my friends house) but i will get some more up soon!**

**- Jaymie **


End file.
